


Snowbound

by sffan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, First Time, M/M, Magic, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Two friends realize they're much more than friends when trapped by a snowstorm in a cabin.





	Snowbound

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kirby_crow's Jack Magazine, July 2005.
> 
> I'm not going to pretend for an instance that this story wasn't influenced by decades of reading fantasy, but any resemblance to any existing fiction is purely unintentional.

Micha pulls the heavy door against the wind and squeezes in through the barely-big-enough gap and into the warmth of the small, heated cabin. He shakes himself like a dog to get the worst of the snow off and stomps his feet before removing the layers of fur-lined cloaks. He runs his fingers through his short, blue-black hair, succeeding in only making the ragged spikes look more, rather than less, like a tousled bird’s nest.

“How are the horses faring?” Jaret asks over his shoulder.

“Well. That barn may be missing a wall, but the wind’s coming the other way, so they’re well sheltered. It’s a good thing we found this place, though. The storm’s picking up; we’d get lost for sure.”

Jaret nods in agreement and turns back to the fire. Micha brings his bundle of cloaks with him and lays them out flat near the fireplace to dry. He unlaces his boots, kicks out of them, and then sits cross-legged on the furs next to Jaret, who hands him a mug of mulled wine.

Micha takes a sip and sighs happily. “You’ll make a fine domestic one day, Jaret,” he says to his companion.

Jaret shoots him a dirty look and makes an obscene gesture.

“Jaret! What would your honourable sister think, you using the Silent Sisters’ signs in such a fashion?” Micha asks in mock horror.

Jaret snorts. “Who do you think showed me that one?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

Micha laughs and then starts digging in his pack for their evening meal. “Well, what do we have here?” he asks. “Only the finest in dried meat, cheese, and oh, wait, a crust of bread. A feast fit for a king!” He spreads the food out on a cloth.

Jaret hands Micha a double handful of dried fruit from a pocket in his pack. “Dessert,” he says grinning.

“Perfect!” Micha exclaims.

They eat in companionable silence. When the meal is done, Jaret begins repairs on his bridle. After a while, he notices that Micha is watching him. “What?” Jaret asks self-consciously.

“Firelight suits you,” Micha says with a soft smile. “It brings out the red in your hair.”

Jaret ducks his head.

“And apparently, the red in your face,” Micha says. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I was just stating a fact.” He reaches out and touches the braid running down Jaret’s back. “May I?”

Jaret nods, his eyes still downcast. He twists the leather in his hands nervously as Micha deftly works the plait out of his hair. Micha combs through it with his fingers, smoothing it down his back. He pulls some hair over Jaret’s shoulder so it picks up the light from the fire.

“See?” Micha asks, stroking his hand over the lock of hair. “It’s like burnished copper.”

Jaret does look, briefly at his hair, and then into Micha’s deep blue eyes. “Micha, what are you doing?” he asks softly.

Micha reaches up and runs the tips of his fingers along Jaret’s jaw. “Expressing my interest,” he says as he leans forward. “Do you accept it?”

Jaret flattens his hand over Micha’s and closes the small distance between them. “Yes,” he whispers before pressing his lips to Micha’s.

Their first kiss is slow and tentative. Micha pulls back to look at Jaret and sees nothing but desire in his green eyes. Micha shifts his hands into Jaret’s hair and kisses him again. Jaret’s mouth opens easily under his and their tongues meet in a long, slow glide. Micha lets Jaret use his greater size and strength to bear him down onto the furs; especially enjoying the way Jaret’s hip presses against his growing erection. He slides a hand down Jaret’s back to his ass, and arches up into Jaret’s body. Jaret gasps as Micha’s own hip grinds against his erection. Micha grins to find that Jaret’s even harder than he is.

Micha finds the laces of Jaret’s shirt and undoes them one-handed, tugging the fabric out of Jaret’s breeches with the other hand. He slides his hands under the shirt and along Jaret’s skin, pushing the shirt up as his hands reach higher and higher, moving along the firm muscles of Jaret’s torso. Jaret kneels up to remove it entirely, and Micha follows, rubbing his face against Jaret’s broad chest. Jaret smells of sweat, wet wool, and horse. Micha inhales the heady scent deeply.

He flicks out his tongue, brushing against a dusky nipple and Jaret gasps. Grinning wickedly, Micha latches onto the small bud of flesh and starts to suck. Jaret’s back arches and he draws in a breath sharply. He moans and cups Micha’s head when Micha continues to work his nipple with tongue and teeth. Micha finally lets go and pulls lightly on Jaret’s hair until Jaret leans down. Micha arches up and their lips meet in a long, wet kiss. A moan escapes Micha when Jaret sucks on his tongue.

Jaret’s fingers are trembling as he pulls at Micha’s shirt. Micha draws back and removes the garment and everything stops for a moment as Jaret reaches out and slides his hands along Micha’s pale skin, tracing the black runes of power tattooed on his chest and shoulders and down his arms.

“Did it hurt?” Jaret asks quietly. He’s seen them before; he and Micha have shared far too many rivers and bath houses for him not to, but this is the first time he’s ever asked his friend about them.

“Yes,” Micha answers, watching Jaret’s fingers move slowly along the curve of his bicep as it follows a particularly intricate knot. “I can’t really say more, Jaret. It’s forbidden.”

Jaret smiles warmly at him. “I know.” He continues tracing the swirls and curves. Micha leans into the touch, loving the way Jaret’s calloused fingers feel on his skin. Jaret slides his hands down Micha’s body, thumbs brushing his nipples, already erect from the light touches. Micha surges up suddenly and draws Jaret against him, and kisses him fiercely, using surprise to push Jaret down onto the furs beneath them. Straddling Jaret’s hips, Micha leans over the bigger man, holds his arms down, and grins.

“You’re mine now,” he says, pressing down against the bulge digging into his ass. Jaret groans and arches his hips, but Micha’s raised himself up again.

“What are you going to do to me?” Jaret asks in a husky voice, his green eyes dark with desire.

Micha doesn’t answer with words. First, he kisses Jaret, hard, invading his mouth with his tongue, continuing until they both need to break for air. Then he licks and kisses his way down Jaret’s body, pausing to tease his nipples, until Jaret’s writhing under him. Micha continues downward, slowly, fingers untying Jaret’s breeches as he reaches lower and lower. His lips reach the waistband just as he frees Jaret’s erection from the confines of the soft, worn leather. Jaret’s already making incoherent noises that go up several octaves when Micha licks the pearl of moisture from the head of Jaret’s cock.

He savours the salty taste as he peels Jaret’s pants off him. Micha kneels between Jaret’s splayed legs and admires the view for a moment before sliding his hands slowly up Jaret’s muscular thighs, gently parting them even further. Micha avoids the jutting length of Jaret’s cock, instead following the hard curve of his hips.

Reaching out with one finger, Micha runs it down Jaret’s cock. The guild would have his head for what he’s about to do. Micha closes his eyes, centres himself, and the rune on his forearm begins to glow faintly as he accesses his power. He sends a tiny tendril out. Jaret’s whole body arches upward and a gasp of pleasure rips from him as Micha slowly, gently stimulates the right nerves.

“Oh, gods, Micha, what, oh gods!” Jaret gasps, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Micha increases the stimulation, slightly. A large hand fumbles at his arm. “Micha, you shouldn’t…”

“Shhhh, it’s okay,” Micha murmurs. “It’s not much of a drain. Besides, it’s worth it to see you like this.” Micha strokes Jaret with his whole hand and Jaret’s cock grows even harder. A steady stream of liquid flows from the head, and Micha slides his hand through it, using the moisture to aid his strokes. Jaret’s hips arch and twist and then his cock twitches hard in Micha’s hand and then spurts several times, painting Jaret’s chest in pearly white streams over and over.

Jaret’s chest heaves as tries to catch his breath, but he watches Micha through half-lidded eyes. Micha runs his fingers through the spending on Jaret’s belly and then brings them to his mouth. He almost gasps when he feels the power tingling on his tongue. He stops in confusion for a moment and then realizes that the tiny spark of life found in Jaret’s seed can be used to help replenish the energy he used to pleasure Jaret. He leans down and laps greedily at the come.

Jaret chuckles. “You look like a cat that’s found the cream.”

Micha grins up at him and licks his lips slowly, fully aware of how Jaret’s eyes track his tongue. “Oh, believe me, I have.” He goes back to his task, painting wet trails up and down Jaret’s torso, searching out every last drop. He wets his fingers before taking Jaret’s cock into his mouth and slowly suckling at it. Jaret gasps at the over-stimulation, but it distracts him from the fingers Micha slowly works into his opening. Micha curls them, and probes gently. He knows he’s found what he’s looking for when Jaret cries out and arches under him. He calls on his power once again and directs it at the protuberance and Jaret cries out even louder, writhing, his cock growing instantly hard in Micha’s mouth. He starts to rub at the little gland, increasing the stimulation both physically and magically. Jaret sobs in pleasure.

“Please, Micha, stop,” he gasps, fingers scrabbling at his shoulders. Jaret succeeds in finally grabbing Micha’s shoulder and he pulls him away from his cock. “It’s too much. I don’t want to…not yet…not again, not until you’re in me.” Jaret blushes as he says the words.

Micha stills and says very quietly, “Are you sure? Sure you want that?”

Jaret looks right into his eyes and replies, “Yes.”

He whimpers slightly when Micha removes his fingers, but then he reaches up to help Micha out of his pants. Micha’s breath catches when Jaret runs his hands over his erection.

“Keep that up and you’re not going to get what you want,” Micha says, his cock twitching against Jaret’s palms.

Jaret looks up at Micha and with a very calculated look in his eye, stops moving his hands. Micha laughs and leans in for a long kiss. He snags his pack with one hand and drags it closer. Sitting back on his heels, he starts rummaging through his pack.

“Got it!” he exclaims in triumph, holding up the small jar of leather cream. “There are fancy oils and unguents that can be used, but…” Jaret cuts him off with a kiss that ends with Jaret flat on his back on the furs once again, and Micha sprawled on top of him, their hips rocking together in a slow, sensuous rhythm.

Micha makes a quiet sound of pleasure and starts to kiss his way down Jaret’s body, tracing the firm muscles with his lips and tongue once again. He opens the jar while teasing Jaret’s navel with his tongue. He takes a long time preparing Jaret, partly to ensure that he’s ready and because he loves watching Jaret slowly lose control. And he’s definitely losing it, if the barely coherent sounds are anything to judge by.

“Micha, please,” Jaret whispers, his whole body straining towards Micha. “Now.”

A shudder runs through Micha at the catch in Jaret’s voice. Not saying a word, Micha slicks himself up. He runs his hands along Jaret’s thighs, parting them further and on up, encouraging Jaret to tilt his pelvis. He aligns himself with the entrance to Jaret’s body and begins the slow press forward.

Jaret gasps loudly and his hands grab at the furs beneath him. Micha stops.

“Don’t stop!” Jaret cries out.

“Are you okay?” Micha asks.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine. Please, Micha, don’t stop,” Jaret says in a ragged voice, and uses his legs to encourage Micha to continue.

Micha presses onward even more slowly, pushing in inch by inch. Jaret arches beneath him, his breath catching as his body is breached. When he’s buried as deep as he can go, Micha stops and catches his breath. Jaret’s body is like a vise around his cock, squeezing it in the most amazing way. He leans down and kisses Jaret. Jaret locks his arms and legs around Micha and arches upward, pressing them even more tightly together.

Moaning, Micha starts to move his hips. Jaret holds him close and they exchange sloppy, wet kisses. They move together in a slow, steady rhythm, bodies slapping together, voices blending into one unified sound of pleasure. Micha arches back to press in deeper and looks down at Jaret, his hair fanning out around him, his lips wet and swollen from kisses, his eyes half-lidded with lust and pleasure, and Micha’s breath catches in his throat at the lush beauty of the view before him. Jaret lying beneath him, disheveled and debauched, is the most erotic thing he’s ever seen. Micha’s finely held control breaks and he starts thrusting harder and deeper, rocking Jaret’s body with the force of his thrusts. Jaret matches him thrust for thrust, crying out harshly every time Micha hits that tiny bundle of nerves buried inside him.

As Jaret thrashes and writhes under him, Micha wraps his hand around Jaret’s erection, resting his thumb lightly against the head. Micha sends a very small thread of power into Jaret. Jaret’s jaw opens in a silent scream and his hips jerk against Micha’s as he’s gripped by an incredibly powerful climax. Spurt after spurt of semen coats Jaret’s chest and Micha’s hand. Jaret’s body clamps down hard on his cock, and with a startled gasp, Micha comes. He collapses on top of Jaret and catches his breath. Jaret is very still, but breathing heavily. Micha smiles and licks the seed off of his hand. He runs his hand through the sticky mess on Jaret’s chest and licks it up, and continues until there’s none left. Micha hums in contentment as the power flows through him. He very gently withdraws from Jaret and curls up beside him, one hand on Jaret’s wide chest, feeling the heavy thuds of his heart beat begin to calm.

Micha is looking down at Jaret when his big green eyes open.

“I think you took a little nap,” Micha says.

Jaret smiles a slow, satiated smile. “I think you’re right.”

Micha leans down and kisses him before lying on his back beside him. “Come here,” Micha says, motioning to himself.

“Micha, don’t be silly, I’ll crush you. I’m twice your size,” Jaret replies.

“Then be careful,” Micha answers.

Sighing, Jaret rests his head on Micha’s chest and throws an arm over his body. “Good enough?”

“Perfect,” Micha says. He runs his fingers through Jaret’s hair, gently working out the tangles, smoothing it out, one section at a time until, after a while, it cascades down Jaret’s back in one smooth flow.

“Father’s going to kill me,” Jaret murmurs against Micha’s chest.

“Why?”

“After Aliandra joined the Silent Sisters, he pinned all his hopes for an heir on me. Mother’s far too old to have another child and if he so much as thinks about a concubine, she’ll have his testes in a jar.”

“You could still have a child,” Micha says nonchalantly. “This doesn’t have to change anything.”

Jaret kisses Micha’s chest. “Micha, Father’s been throwing girls at me since I was fourteen years old. You know that. How many of them did I leave with you? Any of them show up with a big belly, claiming it was mine?”

“Wait a minute,” Micha says after a moment of pondering. He tugs on Jaret’s hair until Jaret raises his head and looks at him. “Not one? Not one time with any of those girls? Not even Zera?” He asks incredulously.

Resting his chin on Micha’s chest, Jaret replies, “No, not even her.”

“Gods balls, Jaret, she could make mud stiff!” Micha exclaims. Jaret just shrugs. “There’s been no one? No one at all?”

“Not a single person,” Jaret says solemnly.

Micha is struck dumb when he realizes the implications of Jaret’s reply. And then he bursts out, “Gods balls, Jaret, what in all the heavens have you been waiting for?”

“You,” Jaret answers simply.

Micha blinks at him a few times, struck dumb once again. This time, the silence stretches painfully long. “Oh,” he says when he can finally say anything at all.

“It’s all right, Micha, I know that this is just a one-time encounter, that you’ll be moving on to the next conquest soon,” Jaret says in an almost emotionless voice, not meeting Micha’s eyes. “I don’t mind. Just tell me we can still remain friends.”

Jaret isn’t expecting the sharp slap. His eyes widen in shock and he rubs the back of his head. “What was that for?”

“Idiot!” Micha exclaims. “Why do you think I’ve been flitting from conquest to conquest, as you call them? I had an itch that needed scratching, so I got it scratched. I had no real interest in any of them, but I thought the one I wanted wasn’t interested in me. I took a chance tonight, and got what I’ve wanted for years. Fuck, Jaret, pretty much ever since I’ve known you.”

Jaret starts to laugh. He laughs so hard that he almost rolls off of Micha.

“What is so gods be damned funny?” Micha asks.

“It’s a good thing we can’t breed, Micha, or we’d have the stupidest children in existence. We tell each other everything, but not this? How many years have we wasted?”

“Too many. Far too many. And since your father’s going to kill you when we get back, and likely castrate me, I say we make up for lost time right now,” Micha says and then takes Jaret’s mouth in a hard kiss, the rune of power flaring to life once again.

The snowstorm outside rages on unnoticed.


End file.
